This research investigates the feasibility of developing an innovative optrode device for the detection, identification, and quantification of trace levels of neurotransmitters. This electrochemical-fiber optic based instrument will have a rapid response detector that can measure concentrations of neurotransmitters at part per billion concentrations or lower.